Eternal Damnation
by AngelicUzi
Summary: Edward's in danger, Bella can feel it. Can she save him without creating danger for the others as well? What if he is in danger from her? Horrible summary, rated T for possible future events. *very slight chance.


Uzii: Twilight is an amazing book. I thought I'd try my hand at writing something. I had thought of just making a oneshot, but I eventually ended up with too many ideas running around, so we'll see what happens. Just to warn everyone, my updates are slow! I find myself constantly apologizing for that, but what can I do?

_**Eternal Damnation**_

_**Prologue**_

_He said he wouldn't leave me, he said he wouldn't!_

_"Oh, but he would" the voice hissed, I could feel the cold breath surrounding me "He would, don't you know?"_

_No! He wouldn't he promised._

_"And what if I took him away? Then what?" This voice had no face, just a mouth pulled back in a sneer._

_"No.. no.._ NOOOOOOOOO" I screamed, sitting up from my nightmare. I was gasping and choking and gasping until his hands found me.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" I couldnt see his face, but I could feel his hands around mine, calming me. He pushed my head into his chest, and pulled me into his lap cradling me until my gasps turned to normal slow breaths. "I'm sorry Bella, I saw you writhing, but I didn't know whether I should have woken you, I'm sorry." He whispered against my hair, kissing my head.

As the shock subsided, the tears began and I was hicupping in no time.

"Bella, Bella don't cry," He winced seeing my tears, he wiped them quickly away, leaving a warm touch on my cheek with his cold hands.

"Ed-Edward" I hiccuped

"Yes, my love?" He whispered into my hair pulling me into his body again, holding me tight.

"Edward promise me, promise me you won't leave me..." It was just a dream, but it had felt so real, and I couldn't, not for the sake of anything, lose him again. I would die.

He chuckled and held me at arms length, staring into my eyes "Is this what this is about Bella?" I couldnt look away, as always the gold flecks of his beautiful eyes enchanted me, and calmed me down. "I will never let you out of my sight from now on Bella. You should know that."

"Pr-promise me Edward you'll keep yourself safe." The fear edged back into my voice as I looked away from his face, the tears threatened to break out again and I could no longer hold them back.

"Bella, I will always be with you." He whispered, his cold stone lips kissing my cheek, and then my forehead. "And remember, I'm a vampire, there aren't many things that can kill me."

"But, there are things that can." I whispered hopeing he would get the message. He sighed, placing his chin on my head. "Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere," my head bobbed as he spoke "But Charlie is coming to check on you, shall I leave?"

"No!" I know he saw the look in my eyes before I spoke the words. I needed him with me as much as possible, there was something going on, I couldn't bare to lose him.

"Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet?" he smiled and then disappeared. I quickly pulled the covers over me and feigned sleep. Charlie turned the knob and peeked in. 

"Bella" he whispered, to make sure I was really asleep. Satisfied with no answer, he waited awhile and then turned and closed the door. As soon as the door was shut, he was beside me, on top of my quilt so I wouldn't feel the cold radiating from him.

"You worry too much, sweetheart" He whispered into my ear as I lay my head into his stone chest. "You should get some sleep, Alice will be here bright and early"

I grimaced. "Do I have to go?" It's not that I didn't like Alive, it was very well known that I loved her as my sister, but shopping all day didn't seem very inviting. Alice had complained about how she never got a shot at being human, and I was being selfish. Edward had chuckled at her complaints, clearly he could read her mind and tell she didn't mean them and was only trying to reign me in. It had worked.

Edward laughed. "This is between you and Alice, I'm not getting involved." I stuck out my tongue at him and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Will you come?"

"Me? You wan't me to come shopping?"

"Erm, yes .. please?"

"You know I don't like shopping right"

I sighed "Fine."

He smiled "I'll come for you Bella" he wiped back my hair that had been cascading over my face

"Yes! Now we have someone to carry our bags" His eyes narrowed "I joke, I joke"

"Edward, I love you"

"I love you too, Bella" That was the last thing I heard from Edward for that night. It felt so good to be in his arms as I slept.


End file.
